Come Stay With Me
by RainbowPiranha11
Summary: Sirius is worried about going home for the summer, so Remus offers him a place to stay. Sirius declines, but soon regrets it. Will he end up at Remus' house, or will his pride lead him to a summer of misery?


**Author's Note:**

This is slightly AU because in the books Sirius had gone and stayed with James and James' parents before finding his own place. However, that fact aside, everyone is in character and into the Hogwarts world.

FYI: This was posted on this site a while ago, but I felt that it deserved an upgrade, and I finally got around to editing it.

Also, thanks to everyone that has left a review! I would love some more constructive criticism, or just a note to say you read it. Thanks!

Closing his book with a quiet _thunk_, Remus eyed his friend concernedly through the fringes of his bangs. The nearly constant movement of Sirius' foot coupled with his darting eyes confirmed Remus' suspicions-something was bothering with his friend.

"What's the matter?" the sandy haired teen asked, getting up to sit down on the sofa next to Sirius.

At this time of night, no one else was in the common room, and the fire had reduced itself to low burning embers. The lazy glow should have been calming, but instead seemed to produce the opposite effect for Sirius.

Continuing to stare alternately at the cloudy sky through window and the smoldering embers, Sirius seemed not to hear Remus.

Waiting another moment to let the dark haired boy gather his thoughts, Remus put his head on Sirius' shoulder and repeated the question.

"The school year is almost over, Moony," he replied with a sigh. "I can't stand to think about being home with my loony mother and her pride and joy, Regulus."

Thinking a moment, Remus replied, "Why don't you stay with me? Or James?"

"I thought about it, but I don't want to impose," replied Sirius.

"Impose?" Remus asked with a small laugh. "I see that me constantly chastising your verb choices has finally paid off."

Sirius smiled in spite of his gloomy mood. The light-hearted manner in which Remus dealt with problems was just one of the many reasons why Sirius enjoyed his company. And somehow, Remus still managed to solve serious problems with an effective solution.

"I figure if I throw around a few big words every now and then you'll let some other grammar issues slip by without correction," Sirius responded. As an afterthought he added, "Besides, I have to gain some sort of positive reputation after my credibility as a womanizer was shattered when James walked in on us snogging in the broom closet and 'accidentally' told a few people."

Remus smiled. Not only was the memory a fond one, but he had managed to distract his friend from the sad thought of returning home.

A moment passed in silence as both boys were lost in thought.

"I miss that the most over the summer," Sirius said finally, sighing deeply.

"What, the snogging?" Remus asked, not following.

"Well, I do miss that," Sirius replied, smiling at Remus' confused face . "But I miss being around people that care. People that care enough that you're snogging someone in the closet to tell half of the school. People that care about you even though they aren't forced to care."

"Come stay with me," Remus said suddenly, his voice almost pleading. "It's the last summer we have. The following year will be our last year at Hogwarts, and then we'll be out of school and thrust into the fight against dark wizards. Why shouldn't we have one last summer of peace? We deserve it."

Sirius just looked at Remus, his eyes indecisive. He wrapped Remus in a tight hug before whispering, "I have to go back, even if it it's just to show my mother that I'm strong enough to deal with her."

"Alright," Remus replied, as he sighed against Sirius's shoulder. "But, you know, if you get sick of your parent's house you can always come stay at my house."

"What would your parents say about having a Black over?" Sirius asked, as he unhooked his arms from Remus' waist and sat back.

Remus' expression was one of slight amusement, and he thought for a long moment before replying, "I don't think they would mind that fact, after all, they're not used to their werewolf son having a lot of friends. They would mind, however, the fact that you are male."

"What?" asked Sirius, confused. "Why?"

"They aren't comfortable with the fact that I might have a boyfriend," Remus answered in one, quick breath.

"Do they know that we're together?" Sirius asked.

"No, but-"

"Then why would they mind me staying at your house?"

"Sirius, I might have let it slip that you're gay," Remus answered, not meeting his friends eyes.

"Oh." Sirius' response didn't seem angry, just curious. "Why?"

"They were concerned that being gay was not a 'normal thing,' so I told them that I wasn't the only person I knew who is gay, so they would not have to worry about that on top of the fact that their son is a werewolf," Remus explained, sounding frustrated. "Then they wanted to know who I knew that was gay…and your name came up."

Understanding the situation, Sirius did not question Remus and instead asked, "Can I still come over sometime during the summer?"

"Of course!" Remus answered as a smile stretched across his face. "I'll be waiting all summer in anticipation."

::Two Months Later::

"Remus!" his father called, tapping on his bedroom door. "There's someone here to see you."

Groggily, Remus got up and followed his father down the stairs.

"Sirius?" he asked as he arrived in the living room, suddenly wide awake. "It's two in the morning!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore!" Sirius responded. "After more than a month of staying at that dreadful house with my god-awful parents, all I could think about was what you said."

"What exactly did you say?" Remus' father asked him, slightly annoyed.

"That he could stay here," Remus mumbled quickly.

Sighing, Remus' father seemed to sympathize with his son's situation, "Well, you can't go back on your word now, can you?"

With that, his father went upstairs, looking slightly pleased and slightly wary.

"I thought he'd have a problem with it," Sirius stated as soon as he was sure Remus' father was out of earshot.

"Me too," Remus agreed, looking confused. "Maybe he's just glad I'm happy for a change."

"You're cute when you're confused," Sirius said with a laugh.

Remus gave him an odd, almost disgruntled, look before stepping closer to Sirius and putting his arms around his neck.

"I've missed you," Remus whispered staring intently at Sirius' lips.

"I don't think you missed me as much as I missed you," Sirius replied as he leaned down to kiss Remus gently. "And your lips." He kissed his again. "And your touch."

Breaking their kiss, Remus grabbed Sirius hand and led him upstairs.

"I can only guess where this is going," Sirius suggested suggestively.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed," Remus answered with a laugh. "You woke me up at two in the morning, remember?"

"I know," Sirius replied. "And I don't intend to let you get back to sleep."

* * *

Let me know what you think, please :)


End file.
